


Случайные незнакомцы

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Случайные незнакомцы [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Letters, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Makes Deductions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Бросив лишь один взгляд на Джона Ватсона, он узнаёт всё, что должен знать. Небольшого роста, обычный, средний. Скучный.На самом деле это не так.Но Шерлок вычислит. В конце концов.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Случайные незнакомцы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557013
Kudos: 20





	Случайные незнакомцы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Random Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271113) by [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno). 



В мою дверь стучит мужчина. Я понимаю, что это − мужчина, потому что слышал, как тот разговаривал с миссис Хадсон. Они общались меньше минуты, а потом она отправила его наверх. Из этого я узнаю всё, что мне нужно.

− Открыто! − кричу я, не желая бросать эксперимент.

Открыв дверь, мужчина, робко улыбаясь, заходит в гостиную.

Я бросаю на него всего один взгляд.

− Клиент, − говорю я.

− Прошу прощения?

Мне не нужно больше на него смотреть, чтобы догадаться, что он озадачен.

− Кто-то вам обо мне рассказал. Сообщив, что я решу ваши проблемы с пропавшей штуковиной. − _Пропавшие штуковины_ могут быть любые, и все они скучные.

Удивлённо заморгав, он хмурится. − Я − Джон Ватсон, − представляется он.

Я должен сказать ему за это спасибо. Имена почти невозможно вычислить. Имя ему подходит. Он небольшого роста, обычный, средний. _Скучный._

Он смотрит на меня так, будто одно только его имя должно рассказать всю историю. − Шерлок Холмс? − спрашивает он.

Я знаю своё собственное имя. Он, конечно, это понимает. Я не тщеславный человек, но меня легко узнают, а после решения нескольких громких дел моё имя знают многие. Иногда они обращаются ко мне, чтобы просто сказать о том, что знают, кто я. − Вы − Шерлок Холмс! − восклицает он, будто эта информация − результат блестящей дедукции.

− Да, − говорю я, возвращаясь к эксперименту. Скучно.

Когда я поворачиваю голову, он всё ещё там. Очевидно, о нём можно сделать ещё кое-какие выводы. Он пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы сказать, что знает моё имя.

− Да? − подсказываю я.

− Вы отправили мне письмо.

− Письмо. − Я не отправляю писем. Я посылаю смс и иногда электронные письма.

Он что-то достаёт из кармана, кажется, это — письмо.

− Вы − солдат, − озвучиваю я свой вывод.

Улыбнувшись, он кивает. − Джон Ватсон, − повторяет он.

Это не говорит мне всего, что мне нужно знать. Но я не буду задавать вопросы. У меня есть репутация, которую я должен поддерживать.

Он подходит ко мне, держа в руках конверт. _Продаёт что-то_ , делаю я вывод. _Тактика продаж. Притворяется, что знает меня, а затем скажет, почему мне нужно застраховать жизнь._

Я смотрю на письмо и вижу дату. − Оно было отправлено по почте больше трёх лет тому назад.

− Да. Когда я был в...

− Афганистане, − заканчиваю я. Дедукция здесь не требуется. Я узнаю это по адресу: _капитан Джон Х. Ватсон, Медицинский корпус Королевской армии(1), Кэмп Бастион(2)..._

А затем я вспоминаю. Реабилитационный центр. Ужасные групповые занятия, которые, как предполагалось, должны были заставить меня захотеть бросить наркотики, потому что _сегодня первый день оставшейся части вашей жизни_. И: _То, что ты ищешь − уже внутри тебя_. И: _Не позволяйте прошлому украсть ваш подарок_. И, конечно: _Успех − результат небольших усилий, повторяющихся изо дня в день._

И небольшие проекты. Списки благодарности, стенды воспоминаний, коллажи прощения. И ещё один, который я вспомнил только что: _написать письмо военнослужащему в Афганистане_. _(Или Ираке)_ Один из сотрудников реабилитационного центра был знаком с такими людьми, у него был список и он дал каждому из нас имя. _Друзья по переписке_ , сказала она. _Просто подумайте, как они обрадуются, получив письмо!_

 _Скучно. (Крымская война? Мы будем вязать носки?)_ Я, возможно, кричал из-за всего этого. Я ненавидел небольшие проекты.

Я не помню, что написал, но это вряд ли могло кого-то ободрить.

Даже Джона Ватсона, который выглядит выжидающим и немного возбуждённым. Он хочет чего-то ещё. Чего-то скучного.

Я сдаюсь. − Чего вы хотите?

− Ну... − колеблется он. Облизнув губы, он моргает, а затем перемещает вес с правой ноги на левую. − Прямо сейчас мне нужно в туалет.

Когда он возвращается из туалета, я сижу в своём кресле, а миссис Хадсон разливает чай. Я об этом не просил, обычно она отказывается, напоминая мне, что она − не моя домработница, но Джон Ватсон произвёл на неё благоприятное впечатление. Она сияет, когда подходит к нему с чайным подносом.

− Как хорошо, что твой друг по переписке к тебе пришёл, Шерлок, − щебечет она. − Я уверена, что он расскажет тебе несколько интересных историй, поэтому я оставлю чайник под чехлом, чтобы он не остыл. Дайте мне знать, если понадобится что-то ещё. − Она закрывает дверь, продолжая улыбаться.

Я предлагаю ему устроиться в другом кресле. Добавив в чай молока, он осторожно на него дует.

_Ранен в левое плечо. Психосоматическая хромота. ПТСР. Родители умерли, один родной брат..._

− Предполагаю, что я должен сказать вам... − начинает он.

− Я сам вычислю, − перебиваю я. Его внешность должна сказать мне всё, что я должен знать.

Я наблюдаю за ним, пока он пьёт чай. На нём новые джинсы, но они ему великоваты, поэтому подвёрнуты. Кожаная обувь, тоже новая. Клетчатая рубашка, джемпер серо-жёлтого цвета. Куртка темно-зелёная, похожа на военную. Обычный мужчина, и проблемы у него обычные. − Вы пытаетесь найти своего брата, − говорю я.

− Сестра, − отвечает он, потянувшись за ещё одним печеньем. − Только я знаю, где она...

Я поднимаю руку. − Я... сам... вычислю. − Вопросы для любителей. − Вы не ладите. Пока вы были за границей, она вступила в права наследства. − Вздохнув, я отставляю свою кружку и печально смотрю на безнадёжно испорченный эксперимент. − Вам нужен адвокат, а не консультирующий детектив.

− О... − Он снова выглядит озадаченным. Недоумение, кажется, основа его существа. − О, так вы − детектив?

− Консультирующий детектив, − отвечаю я. Теперь я озадачен. _Почему он здесь?_

Я продолжаю дедуцировать. − Вы, очевидно, здесь из-за письма.

Он снова улыбается. − Да.

− Из-за того, что я вам обещал?..

− Вы ничего не обещали, − говорит он. − Хотели бы вы увидеть письмо? Возможно, вы забыли о том, что написали.

Я протягиваю руку.

− Осторожно, − предупреждает он. − Оно немного хрупкое.

Я отмечаю, что письмо читали много раз. На нём несколько пятен, но оно было написано на высококачественной бумаге среднего веса прекрасным Montblanc Classique(3), подаренным мне братом, с помощью чернил Omas Sepia(4). Его можно будет разобрать, даже если оно будет под водой сто лет, когда Лондон уступит глобальному потеплению.

«Дорогой капитан Ватсон,

Я − наркоман, в настоящее время проживающий ~~в пятом кругу ада~~ в центре реабилитации. Одно из ~~наказаний, наложенных на меня~~ занятий, призванных помочь моему восстановлению − письмо вам. Я вытянул ваше имя из коробки на сегодняшнем групповом занятии. Совершенно случайное событие, цель которого − подбодрить вас и ~~потратить впустую моё время~~ дать мне повод почувствовать себя благодарным. Письмо случайному незнакомцу, как предполагается, должно заставить нас почувствовать себя менее одинокими. Я, однако, не возражаю быть одиноким. Одиночество защищает меня.

Я не знаю, почему люди вступают в армию, но с другой стороны, вы, вероятно, не знаете, почему люди употребляют наркотики. Если наши жизни − диаграмма Венна(5), вы и я − не пересекающиеся круги в секторах, состоящих из нескольких не смежных участков бесконечной плоскости. Мы связаны только словами на этой странице. Я не знаю, на что похожа ваша жизнь. А вы ничего не знаете о моей.

У нас обоих есть работа, какой бы бессмысленной она ни казалась. Я притворюсь, что сочувствую, или покажу раскаяние, или что-то ещё, что сократит мой срок здесь. Вы продолжите защищать королеву и страну, и когда-нибудь сможете вернуться домой. Если вас не убьют, а я не умру от передозировки, возможно, однажды мы сможем встретиться. А до тех пор я остаюсь

Шерлоком Холмсом, вашим случайным незнакомцем»

Из письма я узнаю всё, что должен знать. Я возвращаю его ему.

Продолжая улыбаться, он говорит, − Мы выжили, − а потом прячет письмо обратно в карман. − Случайные незнакомцы. − Он похлопывает себя по карману.

Этот момент должен был быть радостным или, по крайней мере, эмоциональным. Но я не чувствую радости. То, что я чувствую, больше похоже на скуку с намёком на растущее нетерпение. Этот скучный мужчина небольшого роста с нетерпением ожидал этого момента, и теперь ждёт чего-то подобного от меня. Чем раньше я дам это ему, тем скорее он уйдёт.

− Да, − соглашаюсь я. − Отлично сработано. Мы оба. И мы наконец-то встретились.

Он чуть не пускает слезу. − Мой случайный незнакомец.

− Да. Отлично сработано, − повторяю я. − Значит, будем жить дальше? − Я встаю с кресла, надеясь, что он поймёт намек.

Он берёт ещё одно печенье. − Я всегда задавался вопросом, как вы выглядите, − признаётся он. − Вы выше, чем я ожидал.

Я нахожусь в море недоумения, не зная, как поступить. Я снова сажусь и ещё немного изучаю этого мужчину. Должно быть что-то, что я пропустил. _Он худой, слишком худой. Бледный. Ему больно, когда он двигается. Опасающийся. Похож на рыбу, которую вытащили из воды._ − Вы были в больнице. Вы только что вернулись в Англию.

Он кивает. − На самолёте, два часа назад.

Я смотрю на часы на каминной доске. Они показывают 16:23.

− Я нашёл ваш веб-сайт, − сообщает он. Это объясняет, как он узнал, где я живу. _(Примечание: убрать адрес с веб-сайта.)_

− В интернете, − добавляет он, будто я забыл, где его оставил.

− Я... для меня это честь, − говорю я, но на самом деле я в ужасе. _Он приехал сюда прямо из аэропорта?_ − Ваша сестра? Вы ей позвонили?

Он кивает, делает глоток чая, находит его холодным и смотрит с беспокойством на чайник.

Я наливаю ему вторую кружку. − Предполагаю, вы остановитесь у неё, пока не подыщите себе жильё.

− Нет, я не буду у неё останавливаться.

− Родители?

− Умерли.

− Подруга?

− Вышла замуж за другого.

− Поэтому, вы...

− Ищу место для проживания, − заканчивает он.

Это говорит мне всё, что я должен знать. У него мало наличных и больше не к кому обратиться; он нашёл меня, потому что у него есть моё письмо. Прежде чем наше чаепитие закончится, я предсказываю, что он попросит у меня денег (сумма будет определена прогрессом нашего разговора), обещая расплатиться со мной, когда получит чек.

− Только сегодня, если можно, − просит он. − Самое большее − несколько дней.

− Вы не ответили на моё письмо, − указываю я.

− Нет. − Он отставляет кружку. − Мне не разрешили.

***

Он не просит денег, но действительно остаётся. Я разрешаю это, и не потому что он − мой случайный незнакомец, а потому, что я ещё не всё о нём узнал. Это меня раздражает. Для обычного человека он раздражающе загадочен.

Когда я захожу на кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак, я нахожу его на полу перед камином, свернувшегося калачиком и дрожащего под одеялом, которое я ему дал. Огонь в камине давно погас. Мне казалось, что я ясно дал ему понять, что он может спать на диване. Я даже дал ему подушку. Возможно, он неправильно меня понял.

Я поставил на стол две кружки, вскипятил чайник и приготовил чай. Я не слышал, как он встал, но когда обернулся, он стоял рядом, протирая глаза.

− Я могу воспользоваться туалетом? − спрашивает он.

− Пожалуйста, − говорю я. _Где ещё он сможет помочиться?_ − Я найду для тебя полотенце, если ты захочешь принять душ.

На его лице сияет улыбка. − Я был бы не против. Спасибо.

Он, без сомнения, самый благодарный гость, который у меня когда-либо был. Не то, чтобы у меня часто бывали ночные гости. Однажды был Лестрейд, когда меня подстрелили и я отказался ехать в отделение скорой помощи, потому что это была просто царапина и я мог справиться с ней с помощью антибиотика и бинта. Мой дом подготовлен к маленьким чрезвычайным ситуациям. Больше никто не проводил здесь ночь, но если надо, я был готов иметь дело с любыми лёгкими травмами.

Я часто принимаю клиентов в своей квартире. Приготовив им чай, я сижу в кресле и слушаю их болтовню. Обычно я понимаю всё за первые две минуты, но долгий рассказ, кажется, заставляет их почувствовать, что они получили свой денежный эквивалент. Поэтому я позволяю им говорить. Они обычно выражают благодарность чеком.

Мой новый гость не болтун. Я ещё не уверен, каков Джон Ватсон, но пока что он у меня не попросил ничего, кроме места, где можно провести ночь.

К тому времени, когда он, приняв душ, выходит из ванной, пахнущий моим шампунем и одетый в одежду, в которой пришёл, завтрак уже готов. В дополнение к чаю есть яйца и тост.

− Мне очень жаль, что я доставил тебе столько хлопот, − извиняется он, увидев тарелки и еду.

− Садись, − предлагаю я. − Ешь.

Он думает над моим предложением. − Могу я взять яйцо и тост? − Он не притрагивается к еде.

Я кладу на тарелку намазанный маслом тост и использую ложку, чтобы положить яйцо-пашот около тоста. А потом двигаю банку с джемом в его направлении. Его глаза расширяются.

− Прекрасно, − улыбается он. Он медленно ест, наслаждаясь каждым кусочком. Позавтракав, он достаёт маленький блокнот из кармана и что-то записывает. − Спасибо.

Я не подглядываю.

Во-первых, когда дело доходит до вопросов, я, как правило, спрашиваю о вещах, которые людей расстраивают, и больше всех других взаимодействий я ненавижу разговоры, включающие плач. Или крик. Мои вопросы обычно весьма специфичны. Однако я не могу придумать никаких вопросов, чтобы распутать тайну Джона Ватсона.

Во-вторых, в большинстве вопросов нет необходимости. Я нахожу, что из наблюдения могу почерпнуть больше, чем от ста вопросов. Люди лгут себе и (особенно) другим людям. Ложь может быть разоблачающей, но лжецы, как правило, самые неизобретательные из людей. _Скучные._ Приняв это, я разглядываю Джона Ватсона. Но это исследование даёт мало информации.

Он кажется осторожным человеком. Он был за границей в течение трёх лет, служа в армии капитаном. _Медицинский корпус Королевской армии._ − Ты − доктор, − говорю я.

Он кивает. − Лондонский университет и больница Бартса. − Он с тоской смотрит на джем.

− Ещё тост?

− О... Нет, спасибо. − Он продолжает смотреть на джем. − Я не могу.

− Пожалуйста, − говорю я. Намазав джем на два тоста, один я беру себе, а другой кладу ему на тарелку. − Зачем добру пропадать. Ешь.

Он выглядит так, будто ему преподнесли лучший рождественский подарок. Он наслаждается хлебом и джемом больше, чем кто-либо.

Разговор откладывается.

К счастью, мне пишет Лестрейд, нуждаясь в консультации на месте преступления. Я сомневаюсь, что это будет интересно, но чувствую потребность выйти из квартиры и сбежать от этого загадочного, любящего джем мужчины небольшого роста.

− Я вызову кэб. Может тебя куда-то отвезти?

− Нет, но спасибо. Со мной всё будет в порядке. − Он слизывает джем с пальцев.

Я думаю, будет хорошей идеей оставить его здесь. Я мог бы взять его с собой на место преступления, но... − Просто ничего не трогай, − прошу я, указывая на оборудование.

− О, я не буду, − говорит он.

Возможно, он ограбит меня, увезёт в фургоне всю мою мебель и продаст. По крайней мере, это будет интересно.

***

Место преступления было скучным, мне оказалось достаточно бросить всего один взгляд, чтобы всё понять. − Вы вызвали меня для этого? − ворчу я, глядя на Лестрейда. − Ваши люди настолько некомпетентны, что не могут вычислить, что близорукий мужчина, курящий трубку, убил тайного близнеца своей жены?

− Близорукий мужчина с трубкой?

− Табачный пепел, лоферы с кисточками, одиннадцатого размера, от Армани, выстрел с близкого расстояния.

− Но... тайных близнецов не бывает, − удивляется Лестрейд. − Ты всегда это говоришь. Никаких тайных близнецов. Никогда.

− Исключение только подтверждает правило. Что я здесь делаю?

Он пожимает плечами. − Я не видел тебя в течение пары недель. Твой брат сказал, что я должен за тобой следить.

− Мне не нужен воспитатель, − бурчу я. Фыркнув, я взмахиваю полами пальто от Belstaff и ухожу, чтобы поймать кэб.

А потом я вспоминаю про Джона Ватсона, одного в моей квартире. Проверив мобильный, я вижу, что ушёл приблизительно два часа назад. _Я должен увидеть то, что он задумал_ , думаю я. _Возможно, он ушёл._ Как ни странно, от этой мысли я чувствую крошечный укол разочарования.

***

Когда я возвращаюсь в квартиру, он сидит на том же стуле, уставившись на пустую тарелку.

− Что ты делаешь? − Пора задать этот вопрос. Ничего об этом человеке не говорит мне всего, что я должен знать.

− Я собирался помыть посуду, но ты сказал, чтобы я ни к чему не прикасался, − отвечает он. − Могу я сделать это сейчас?

Или он − самый буквальный человек в мире, или у него есть кинк на тему доминирования/подчинения. Он ожидает, что я буду им командовать, говорить, где сидеть, что есть и когда пойти в туалет?

− Да, ты можешь помыть посуду, − разрешаю я. − Я не имел в виду не трогать её. Я просто имел в виду... у меня здесь дорогое оборудование... − я замолкаю, наблюдая за его лицом.

− Прости, − извиняется он, выглядя смущённым. − Это было глупо, подумать так. Я сейчас её помою.

− Тебе нужен туалет? − спрашиваю я.

Он расслабляется. − Да, пожалуйста.

***

Во вторую ночь я слышу крики. ПТСР, очевидно. Я гуглю, что делать в случае ночных кошмаров. Во-первых, статья советует _предоставить поддержку_. Немного поздно для этого, но утром я могу спросить его об обращении к психотерапевту. Во-вторых, _избегать алкоголя и наркотиков_. Об этом можно не волноваться. Только чай. В-третьих, не вмешивайтесь. Это похоже на разумный совет − пока я не слышу грохот.

Я выхожу в гостиную, чтобы увидеть то, что случилось. Он стоит, уставившись на руку, которая кровоточит. Зеркало разбито. Он ударил кулаком по зеркалу, делаю я вывод.

− Джон?

Он смотрит на меня, поэтому я понимаю, что он − не лунатик. − О, привет, − здоровается он. − Прости за зеркало.

В то время как я обрабатываю рану на его правой руке, он пишет в своём блокноте левой. _Амбидекстер_ (6).

Я использую свои навыки чтения верх ногами, чтобы увидеть то, что он пишет. Это − список:

_Яйца: 2  
Хлеб/масло: 4  
Джем: половина банки  
Чай: 5 чашек (6 чайных пакетиков?)  
Шампунь, мыло и т.д.  
Тайская еда на дом  
Зеркало: 1  
Пластыри, антисептическая мазь_

Он записал каждое яйцо, каждый тост и кружку чая. − Ты составляешь список.

Он кивает. − То, что я тебе должен.

− Но... Ты − мой гость. − _Мой случайный незнакомец._

− Мне некуда пойти. И я не хотел бы злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством. Я с тобой расплачусь. Я просто не могу сказать, когда это будет.

− Но... разве ты не получаешь чеки? От правительства?

− Они сказали, что на то, чтобы вернуть меня из страны мёртвых, может понадобиться время. − Он робко улыбается. − Бюрократия, ты знаешь.

− Ты мёртв?

− Да, − отвечает он. − С этим так много хлопот.

Его рука прекратила кровоточить. Я наношу на раны мазь и заклеиваю их пластырями. − Мы завтра кое-кому позвоним и всё уладим.

***

Утром оказывается, что у нас закончилось молоко, и он предлагает сходить в магазин. Я даю ему свою карту, говорю пин-код и рассказываю, как всем этим пользоваться. Он слушает меня так, будто жил в бомбоубежище в течение тридцати лет. Я даю ему список и объясняю, где находится ближайший Tesco.

Как только за ним закрывается дверь, я звоню Майкрофту.

− Чему я обязан такой честью? − спрашивает он, растягивая слова.

− У меня есть солдат, − объясняю я. − Джон Ватсон. Правительство думает, что он мёртв и не присылает ему чеки.

Он фыркает. − Если правительство думает, что он мёртв, то пусть привыкает к этой мысли.

− Что ты имеешь в виду? Кто-то не может просто найти бланк и убрать галочку?

− Ему поставили памятник. Он должен будет возместить его стоимость правительству Её Величества, прежде чем они смогут объявить, что он жив.

− У него нет денег, − напоминаю я. − Он должен получать пенсию. А если он был мёртв, армия должна ему задержанную зарплату.

− Он может взять правительственную ссуду под низкий процент, − предлагает Майкрофт.

− Мёртвые люди могут занять деньги?

− Это распространено больше, чем ты думаешь, − отвечает он. − Восстановление документов займёт несколько недель.

− Слушай, ты должен это исправить, − указываю я. − Он вполне живой, спит на моём диване и ест мой джем. Он − грустный мужчина небольшого роста, лишённый семьи и друзей, полностью зависящий от доброты случайных незнакомцев.

На конце провода многозначительная пауза. − Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

− Поскорее, Майкрофт.

− Джон Ватсон, ты сказал.

− Капитан Джон Х. Ватсон, RAMC.

Я слышу, как он вздыхает. − Отправь его в приют для бездомных, если устал от него.

− Нет. − Я удивлён, что не подумал об этом, и ещё больше удивлён, что нахожу это абсолютно неприемлемым, чувствуя себя ответственным за этого случайного незнакомца.

***

Джона нет уже некоторое время, и я думаю, должен ли начать волноваться. Прежде чем я успеваю что-то решить, мой телефон звонит. Лестрейд.

− Ну что ещё? − спрашиваю я. − Вы ещё не нашли одиннадцатый размер?

Он уклоняется от моего вопроса вопросом. − Ты знаешь Джона Ватсона?

− Знаю.

− Ты можешь приехать и забрать его. Он нашёл на свою голову неприятности.

− Неприятности? Что произошло? С ним всё хорошо? − Я, кажется, задаю сегодня много вопросов. − Он арестован?

− Он поругался с кассой в магазине. Констебль Браун следил там за порядком − они были ограблены на прошлой неделе, как ты знаешь. Так или иначе, он пришёл на помощь, а этот малыш заволновался, начал отбиваться и кричать на пушту. Для парня такого небольшого роста он очень сильный. Потребовалось три констебля, чтобы его усмирить.

Когда я приехал, Лестрейд отвёл меня к нему. Я не слышу криков, и это хорошо.

− Он успокоился только тогда, когда мы его заперли, − рассказывает он.

Джон сидит на полу за решёткой один и читает моё письмо. Он улыбается.

− Привет, Джон, − обращаюсь я к нему.

Он с удивлением смотрит на меня, затем сворачивает письмо и прячет в карман. − Привет, Шерлок. Прости за молоко.

Лестрейд открывает дверь, и я захожу внутрь осторожно, на случай, если он начнёт кричать и нападать. Однако он выглядит спокойным.

− Я могу отвести тебя домой, если ты готов, − говорю я. − Они отклоняют обвинения. − _ПТСР_ , сказал я Лестрейду.

Он наклоняет голову и закрывает глаза. − Здесь хорошо.

Наконец-то, _наконец-то_ я вижу всё, что должен увидеть, и это говорит мне всё, что я должен знать.

− Ты здесь чувствуешь себя в безопасности, − замечаю я, сев рядом. − Сколько времени ты был в плену?

− Приблизительно три года, − отвечает он. − Я потерял счёт через некоторое время. Я получил твоё письмо перед тем, как они меня схватили.

− Ты был ранен. − _И тебя пытали_ , думаю я. Это будет другой разговор.

Он кивает. − Но они обо мне заботились. − Он поднимает голову и открывает глаза. − Они позволили мне оставить твоё письмо. Я читал его, представляя, как ты выглядишь, и что мы скажем друг другу, когда наконец встретимся. Я думал, что умру после того, как в меня стреляли, но я знал, что ты не умрёшь от передозировки. Когда мне стало лучше, я спросил, могу ли написать тебе письмо, чтобы ты знал, что я получил твоё, но они сказали «нет».

− Как ты понял, что я не умру?

− Потому что я знал тебя. После того, как я прочитал твоё письмо столько раз, я мог услышать твой голос. − Он снова закрывает глаза и улыбается. − Ты не был похож на человека, который сдастся. Поэтому я не сдавался тоже.

− Джон, − говорю я. Мой голос звучит странно, и я понимаю, что у меня по щекам текут слёзы. − Ты вернёшься домой?

− У меня нет дома, − отвечает он. − Моя сестра забрала все деньги, когда умерла наша мать. Она исчезла, ничего не оставив для меня. Моя девушка вышла замуж за парня по имени Дэвид. Я не могу её винить. Я был мёртв. И я всё ещё мёртв.

− Это будет скоро исправлено. − Майкрофт тоже приехал. − У вас будет первый чек к концу этой недели, капитан Ватсон.

− И он не будет возвращать деньги, потраченные на памятник, − намекаю я, многозначительно посмотрев на брата. − За свою службу он заслужил хотя бы это.

Майкрофт кивает. − Вы больше не мертвы, доктор Ватсон. Британское правительство объявляет вас живым. И героем.

Он смотрит на меня. _Печаль, покорность, страх._ − Я − не герой. Всё, что я сделал − это выжил. − Он качает головой. − Но я не знаю, как жить дальше. Слишком многое изменилось. У меня нет дома.

Тишина оседает между нами, как мелкая пыль. Я вижу дни изоляции, недели и месяцы ожидания. И я знаю, что делать.

− Я играю на скрипке, когда думаю, − сообщаю я. − И иногда долго молчу. Это будет тебя беспокоить? Потенциальные соседи по квартире должны знать худшее друг о друге.

Задумавшись, он поджимает губы. − Мне нравится скрипка. А молчание... я привык к нему. − Он хмурится. − Но мне снятся кошмары. Я разбил твоё зеркало.

− Зеркала легко заменить.

− Я − незнакомец для тебя. Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

− Я вычислю, − говорю я. − Или спрошу. А ты можешь рассказать столько, сколько сам захочешь.

Он улыбается. − Я рад, что ты мне написал. Твоё письмо сохранило мне жизнь.

Я протягиваю ему руку. − Джон Ватсон, я рад, что мы наконец встретились. И теперь мы больше не случайные незнакомцы.

− Кто же мы тогда?

Я встаю и помогаю ему подняться. − Это ещё предстоит выяснить. Но у меня есть хорошее предчувствие. Давай пойдём домой. Только купим молока. И ещё джем.

− Отлично, − улыбается Джон. Он выглядит так, будто наконец-то рад оказаться дома.

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − Медицинский корпус Королевской армии (англ. RAMC − Royal Army Medical Corps)  
(2) − Кэмп Бастион (англ. Camp Bastion) − это основная военная база Великобритании в Афганистане.  
(3) − Omas Sepia − чернила коричневого цвета.  
(4) − Montblanc Classique − немецкая компания, основана в 1906 тремя приятелями, решившими переплюнуть американцев с их Паркером; изначально выпускали только эксклюзивные ручки, сейчас в ассортименте есть различные предметы роскоши, ювелирные украшения, запонки, часы, кожгалантерея, парфюмерия и прочее. Ручки настолько надёжные, что на некоторые модели есть пожизненная гарантия, а некоторые выпускаются больше полувека в неизменном виде. Отличительные черты − цифры 4810 (высота Монблана) на кольце, опоясывающем корпус, и белая звездочка на конце, символизирующая заснеженную вершину того же Монблана (это должно говорить тому, кто видит ручку, что её качество также высоко, как одна из высочайших вершин Европы). И нет ничего странного, что Шерлоку именно такую ручку подарил Майкрофт - его работодатель (ЕII) поклонница этой марки.  
(5) − Диаграмма Венна (также используется название диаграмма Эйлера − Венна) − схематичное изображение всех возможных отношений (объединение, пересечение, разность, симметрическая разность) нескольких (часто − трёх) подмножеств универсального множества. На диаграммах Венна универсальное множество изображается множеством точек некоторого прямоугольника, в котором располагаются в виде кругов или других простых фигур все остальные рассматриваемые множества. https://ibb.co/VBKsxJ9  
(6) − Амбидекстер − человек, который одинаково пользуется обеими руками.


End file.
